Dante' s little sis
by Lightslightning
Summary: Lily is Dante' s little sister not wanting Dante to go alone to meet there brother Virgil she goes with him/ takes place during DMC3 / Hiatus/
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am stuck on ideas for my ff 7 story so I am going to start this one until I can come up with something. MAJOR DEVIL MAY CRY 3 SPOLIERS!

**Chapter 1 How it Started**

I was getting dressed it was a saturday so I was sleeping in like all ways when I heard Dante fighting demons, I grabbed nightmare blade and ran to help him fight them off.

" need some help brother " I asked him to see if he would ask for my help since I am only 16

" no but if you want to help knock yourself out " he replied

Damn he still won' t ask for help even when he is outnumbered, I know he could take them bit it would be nice to let me pratice. I slashed three demons down with my sword and used my custom made magnum to kill the other two.

" Where did they come from? " I asked Dante

" A present from our older brother " Dante replied

" What does he want " I almost hissed

I am very mad at Vergil for picking the demon side. He should have stayed with his family. I still remenber the day he left

Flashback

" Don' t leave " I begged him

" I have to you wouln' t understand "

He then gave me a hug and walked out the door. I was only a child the day he left so of course I cried myself to sleep every night

End Flashback

After I was old enough to understand Dante explaned why Vergil left and then the my sadness turned to anger. How could he embrace evil after all the time I spent with him as a child I thought he would never espielly after mom and dad died protecting us from those things.

" Lily you don' t have to come " Dante told me

" What are you smoking of course im coming " I replied

It would be the first time I would see him since the day he left.

Me and Dante geared up, I grabbed my mag and nightmare blade while Dante grabbed Rebellion and ebony and ivory.

When we stepped into the street it was a mess filled with demons. Dante saw the outside of his shop and home and got slightly upset with all the damage they did.

" I hope you all have enough to cover all this " he said pointing his sword at them

I didn' t bother to listen to Dante' s banter being used to the fact that he tries provoking the demons.

I started the fight by shooting one with my mag killing it instantly then I proceeded to slash, chop, and shoot all of my demons.

After the demons were dead me and Dante saw a shadow flick threw the sky. It showed it self looking like a grim reaper with a loud annoying laugh.

I shot the thing while Dante used Rebellion to kill it. We then procedded to the reunion from hell.

A/n hope you enjoyed ! please R&R till next time BYE


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thanks so much for the reviews enjoy !

**Chapter 2 Cerberus and a strange lady **

After we left that area we went into a place labeled love planet, I could tell by the name it was a club of some sort. I didn' t realise it was a strip club.

" Ah Dante why through a strip club, isn't there another way " I complained

" No stop complaning your 16 like you don't know about this stuff" Dante said

" I don't I am still a kid" I said crossing my arms over my chest and pouting

" If your still a kid, go home no childeren allowed " he said with a smirk knowing he had me

" Fine lets go I am grown up " I said

We got past that area to walk into a freezer

" Ah crap its cold " I said crossing my arms over my bare arms. I was only wearing a v neck I thought the weather would be warmer.I forgot all about being cold when a giant dog with three heads unfroze. A second ago it looked completly frozen.

" what the hell! " I said

" its a three headed dog lil " Dante said

" Duh but how do we kill something like this? " I asked

" humans are not premitted here " cerberus said

Instead of answering I shot a bullet at him while Dante continued to banter with the thing. I don't see why he insistes on doing that, it only makes the fight harder.

" Shut up and get out of the way" I yelled at the thing

" I told you humans, are not welcome here " cerberus replied getting furstrated

I had enough,we were so welcome in the big tower our brother was in there and were only half human. I am glad we are I can't express how much hatred I had for my demon side. I guess I am like my brother in that sense. Growing up with Dante he told me of how the evil plays games, hurts people, and just maybe Virgil can be saved.

But I have to be honest, its only a spark of hope I mean look at how long Virgil has been in the darkness but I can't shake the hope.

" If you won't move, I will go through you " I told it

I then ran up and started to slice it with my sword and Dante helped me by following my actions. After I don't know how long cerberus died saying we had proven ourselfs and dissapered in a blue light. He turned into three handled nonchucks I had learned after Dante started spinning and swinging it.

He all ways loves to try out new weapons. As we procedded to the door the ice on top of us broke and the only thought I had was what now. I turned to see a lady on a motorbike as she swered past us I could see she had one blue eye and one red eye with short spiky brown hair.

She took one look at us and fired a missle at Dante he jumped on it and rode it in circles yelling woo the whole time he such a child I thought with a smile on my face. He jumped off and the lady turned and jumped her bike over the door.

The only thought I had as we entered the tower was how freaking rude shooting a missle at someone you don't even know.

I looked at the tower when we went through the door and thought we are so gonna get lost.

A/N Till next time please review it will make me very happy.


End file.
